rose noire
by cutecat sc
Summary: alors que bella est sur la piste d'un criminel plutôt pervers elle va faire la connaissance des personne hors du commun et surtout d'une qui voudra casser la carapace qu'elle c'est forgé à cause d'un passé douloureux... E-B R-E A-J E-C cette histoire est l'une de mes création dont j'ai changé les nom pours les personnages du célèbre twilight !
1. prologue

Coucou!

c'est ma première fanfic sur twilight première fanfic tout court en faite, je m'amusais à écrire des histoire étant petite puis j'ai découvert les fanfic de twilight et autre mais ceux de twilight reste mes préférés ;)

si vous avez des conseil à me fournir n'hésitez pas! Et voici le prologue!

**Prologue**

Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée, j'avais eu une matinée plutôt dure et une soirée catastrophique, nous avons reçus un recrue plutôt collante au boulot aujourd'hui. Repenser à toute les gaffes que ce crétin avait commises m'énerva au plus haut point, surtout que c'était moi qui réparais toutes ses fautes ! . J'appuyais un peu plus sur l'accélérateur pour rentrer chez moi, j'étais actuellement au volant de ma volvo coupé cabriolet c70 noire,oui j'adorais me faire des gâteries de ce genre.  
je me garais en bas de chez moi et m'extirpais de l'habitacle de ma voiture, je fermais la porte avec mon pied puis la verrouillais en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Après avoir récupéré mon courrier je montais les 5 étages pour pénétrer enfin dans mon petit nid douillet, je fermais la porte et me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire, je me dirigeais ensuite vers le salon avant de me figer devant le calendrier, mon visage se décomposa en voyant quel jour nous serrons demain. Comment... Comment avais-je pus oublier cette date ?!  
Demain nous serons le 25 février... Le jour où mon monde c'est effondré...

voilà !:D alors ?

tous les personnages ne sont pas les miens, je ne leurs fais que jouer des rôle


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic à vous de juger no clash please :$

passons au chose sérieuse :

**chapitre 1**

une sonnerie stridente me sortie de mon sommeil, je grognais avant de saisir l'objet de mon malheur et de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je me levait lentement en regardant les morceaux de mon réveil éparpillé au sol, il va falloir que je m'en rachète un... encore un. J'allais faire un café puis partie prendre une douche rapide le temps qu'il se termine, une fois fais je m'habillais d'un jeans noir, un débardeur blanc avec une veste noire, je retournais dans la cuisine pour me saisir de mon café et le bus rapidement je mis mon portable dans ma poche, je pris mon manteau et filais vers la porte pour sortir, avant de la refermer je me tournais et admirais mon petit appartement. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que je me l'étais approprié pour changer d'air vais-je dit, j'avais largement e quoi m'en procurer un plus grand ou encore un loft mais tout cela n'étais pas mon truc, je préférais un petit nid douillet plutôt qu'une grande battisse terne et sans goût.

Mon appartement était comme moi, simple mon salon était suffisamment grand pour moi, un grand canapé trônais au milieu avec un écran plat en face de se dernier un fauteuil confortable se tenait à ses côté, la cuisine était bien équipé et pas trop petite un couloir menait à ma chambre qui possède une salle de bain privé et juste à côté un bureau.

Les clef de ma voiture en main je filais dans les escalier me rappelant pourquoi j'avais déménagé, c'était de durs souvenir je ne pouvais plus rester dans cet appartement après ce qui c'était passé... surtout que maintenant cela fait un an pile poile!. Avant de continuer à penser à cette journée fatidique je me saisissais de mon portable et passais un coup de file à Jérémy mon partenaire.

_allô ?

_ouais, c'est moi, du nouveau ? Depuis quelque jours on nous avais collé une affaire sur le dos alors que nous étions en congé ! Mais bon, ils peuvent pas se passer de moi

_Oh bonjour à toi aussi Bella ! Comment tu va ?

_je ne t'ai pas appelé pour faire causette !

_toujours aussi aimable ! Non, nous n'avons toujours rien de nouveau...

je raccrochais énervé par cette nouvelle, heureusement que Jérémy me connaissait moi et mon caractère de cochon. Je démarrais sur les chapeau de roues et me dirigeais vers mon job... je l'aimais bien mon job, bien ce travaille si n'est pas réellement mon travail ils se ressemble assez je trouve, enfin je préfère quand même mon travail d'origine il y a bien plus d'équipement disponible et dernier cri. Je me souvenais de la première fois dans cet endroit, je ne faisais confiance à personne, n'importe qui m'approchais étais refroidis par mon caractère. Je souriais me en me rappelant de Jérémy, ce garçon m'intriguais tellement que je me suis laissé avoir comme on dit «il faut ce méfier des apparences ».

je me garais sur ma place réservé, bien que temporaire, et entrais dans le hall, je passais devant la réceptionniste, qui se peinturlurais avec un tube de rouge à lèvre rouge vif, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, bien que cette dernière me lançais un regard noir. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette fille depuis que je l'avais surprise en train de fouiner pour je ne sais quelle raison, enfin si je pouvais la qualifier de 'fille' non mais c'est vrai, elle plonge sa tête dans un pot de peinture pour se maquiller ou quoi !?. Je pénétrais dans le bureau qui nous étais réservé lorsque Jérémy m'interpella

_toujours énervé par cette chère Maria ? Me demanda-il

_je me demandais comment elle avait atéris là, lui dit-je simplement

_je suppose qu'elle peut remercier sont père, qui est d'ailleurs un homme très riche...

_je me fiche que son 'papa' soit passé par là, je n'accepterais pas d'avoir une prostitué dans mes rand, expliquais-je d'une fois sèche

et je repartais aussi sec, laissant Jérémy avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage qui lui donnais un air idiot. Je m'installais à mon bureau et commençais à décortiquer les notes de cette affaire, moi et mon équipe, qui l'étais que provisoirement, étions actuellement sur les trace d'un tuer en séries, il était facile à reconnaître : ses victimes étais de sexe féminin, le plus souvent brune, de taille moyenne, plutôt petite même, le cadavre étais tous retrouvés flottant ou immergé quelque part dans de grande étendu d'eau proche de civilisation, ce qui étais stupide vu que le si tuer ne voulait pas se faire repéré il s'en serrait débarrassé... Or il faisait toujours en sorte que les corps soit retrouvé donc, il nous narguait. Je m'emparais des cliché et regardais la marque permettant de savoir que c'était le même tueur : un émoticône qui représentais un visage souriant, fais à l'arme blanche de trait fin et profond, je poussais un grognement énervé, ce fils de pute ce moquais de nous ! En plus il n'y avait aucune sur les cadavres, pas d'empreinte rien, nada !.

_BELLA ! Tu devinera jamais !, s'écria Angela en accourant vers moi

_non mais tu va me le dire ? dis-je en relevant les yeux de mon bureau et de tout ces document

_On a un témoin !, me dit-elle rapidement

alors !? Je continue ou pas ?;D

le chapitre est plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour du suspence ^^

alors ? qui est ce témoin d'après vous ?


	3. Chapter 2

**COUCOU me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une mauvaise moyenne alors je révise un max ! :( snif **

**reponse de reviews:**

**_je ne t'ai pas remercie Lilison ! j'ai oublier ma première revieweuse ! jr manque à tout mes devoirs **

**_larosesurleau: oui bella est pas très en forme. elle repense à son passé difficile ! :/**

**_LFM'Ines: non ton intuition est bonne ! :D désolée pour les petite fautes :/ j'essayerais d'arrenger ça !**

**/!\ petite scène violante en fin de chapitre !**

**bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

je me figeais et me relevais pour me placer en face d'elle si vite qu'elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour me regarder. Angela étais une jeune femme de 22ans, brune, environ ma taille bien que un peu plus grande, des marron foncé calme mais joyeux très sympathique.

_tu peux répéter !?, demandais-je voyant qu'elle restait à me regarder toujours aussi étonné. Je levais les yeux au ciel

_waouh, tu attendais vraiment du nouveau...

_Angela, la pressais-je

_oh !, oui suis moi, dit-elle avant de partir vers la salle d'interrogation B, moi à sa suite

Nous entrâmes dans la salle pour découvrir, pour moi, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux coupé court en pique partant dans tous les sens, elle avait un petit nez fin et droit, le regard fixé sur la table, en faite elle ressemblait à un petit lutin, d'après ce que je pouvais voir elle portait un chemisier blanc. Son visage était fermé et prisonnier de ses peurs. Je m'assis en face d'elle la regardant.

_comment vous appelez vous?

_ je... A-Alice , bafouilla-t-elle sans lever les yeux

_pouvez vous me dire ce qui c'est passé?

_oui, elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer. Il faisait nuit, c'est en sortant de me travail hier comme d'habitude que... que ça c'est produit, je marchais dans la rue rapidement car je n'aimais pas être dehors la nuit, encore lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, donc comme je vous le disais je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, ça me fit paniquer et j'accélérais le pas.. Mais d'un coup je me suis sentis pousser violemment vers l'avant et je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre avec un type qui affichait un sourire sadique un un air supérieur. Comme je suis une fille plutôt rapide car j'ai pu le contourner à un moment j'ai profité du fait qu'il était surpris pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placer et comme je porte des talon aiguille il n'a pas du apprécie, je dois remercier mon grand frère pour ses cours d'auto-défense

elle avait baissé la tête pendant tout son récit, mais alors que je pensait qu'elle avait finit de parler elle rajouta.

_Je me suis quand même fait frappé au niveau du ventre, son coup m'avait sonné et il en a profité pour me graver un truc sur la main, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a réveillée

_Montrez moi cette main, demandais-je un peu brusquement, j'avais tiqué sur cette histoire de marque

Elle se dépêcha de me donner sa main, sur la table sûrement dut au ton que j'avais utilisé. Jérémy, que je n'avais pas vu entrer, retira délicatement le pansement que recouvrait sa main. Dès que je posais les yeux sur la blessure qui ornait sa main, je me figeais en regardant Alice qui visiblement n'avait pas compris ma réaction, surtout que je n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, d'accord Angéla m'avait dit qu'on avait un témoin, mais là, j'avais la preuve -encore rouge et saignante – que c'était ce connard que je recherchais depuis maintenant 5 mois, je m'étais levé comme si j'avais le feu au fesses et fixant Alice dans les yeux et parlais d'une voix calme, trop calme...

_ à quoi ressemblait-t-il ?

_euuhh... il faisait nuit mais avec les quelque lumière qu'il y avait dans les rue voisine on pouvait deviner qu'il était blond... un blond sable malgrès le fait que son visage était plongé dans le noir je voyais bien ses yeux d »un gris perçant.

_habits ?, répliquais-je rapidement

_ il portait un jeans délavé et une veste taupe

_très bien, dis-je en lançant un regard à Jérémy qui partit comme une flèche lorsqu'il compris mon message silencieux. Nous allons contacter un proche pour qu'il puisse venir vous chercher, un agent sera avec vous sur le chemin et vous serrez sous haute protection. Et il est bien compris que vous ne retournerez pas travailler avant un bout de temps. Pouvez vous me donner le numéros d'un proche pour que je puisse l'appeler ?

Elle me donna le numéro de son frère, je m'éloignais et commençais à composer le numéros de son frère. À la deuxième sonnerie il répond

_Allô, me répondis une grosse voix

_C'est bien Emmett, Emmett Cullen à l'appareil?

_oui il y a un problème?

_votre sœur Alice se trouve dans les locaux du FBI

_qu...quoi !? Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle fait là-bas !?

_Elle c'est fait agresser, mais elle va bien..

_Comment peut-elle aller bien si elle c'est faite agresser ?!

_Et bien... , repris-je le plus calmement possible, il semblerais que vos cours d'auto-défense l'on plutôt aidé

j'entendis un léger soupir de soulagement avant qu'il me prévienne qui allait arriver. Alors que je sortais de la salle d'interrogation je sentis un liquide chaud, non brûlant entrer en contacte avec ma peau, je poussais un cris strident avant de faire un bon en arrière, lorsque je regardais les dégâts ma peau étais d'un rouge vif sous le café qui m'était tombé dessus. Je relevais la tête et ne fus pas surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Garette, la nouvelle recrue alias le mec le plus conde la terre avec une sourire musé.. Attend ! Quoi ?! Ce minable osait me renverser un café brûlant sur la poitrine et en plus il trouvait ça drôle.

_Non mais je rêve ! Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Tu me crame la peau avec un café et tu marre ?! Tu veux vraiment dans la figure c'est ça ? Hein pauvre imbécile tu va répondre oui !?, délatterais-je avec fureur

son sourire se fana presque instantanément et il se mit à bredouiller des excuses mais j'en avait cure

_Écoute moi bien espèce de petit merdeux ! Tu as fait bien trop de conneries depuis que tu est ici, et ça me gonfle ok ? Tu m'énerve alors là je vais t' exploser la gueule et tu va disparaître de là okay ?!

_qu.. hahahahaha tu pourra jamais ! Enfin t'es une fille quoi !

Ce fut trop pour moi et le coup partis tout seul, sous la force du coup il s'écrasa au sol alors que je lui donnais des coups de pieds dans le ventre, j'allais redoubler d'intensité lorsque je sentis deux bras m'encercler et me faire reculer je tournais la tête pour voir Jérémy me lancer un regard à la fois réprobateur et amuser, je jetais un regard noir au pauvre type couché au sol. Je me détournais du ce spectacle pitoyable et commençais à partir

_ Je veux que ce crétin ai déserté les lieux à mon retour, Jérémy ! le frère de notre témoin va bientôt débarquer, explique lui la procédure.

Je m'en allais alors que Jérémy hochait la tête en signe d'accord. J'allais faire un carnage. Je pénétrais dans la salle, alors que les bruits des tires résonnait dans la pièce, j'allais dans une cabine isolée des autres par deux cloisons fines de chaque côté, je sortais mes beretta de leurs holster dissimulé sous ma veste. Je m'équipais du casque pour les oreilles et des lunette de protection.

Je pointais mes armes de prédilections sur les cibles en face de moi et tirais sans m'arrêter, sans bouger jusqu'au moment où mes chargeur furent vides...

**tadaaam ! je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre bien plus repidement promis ! èwé**


	4. Chapter 3

*se cache* donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard ! c'est bientôt mon anniversaire :D trop hâte, donc voici le 3ème chapitre, bon c'est un peu mou mais l'histoire va être plein d'action ^^, bonne lecture :/

.

.

.

.

**CHAPITRE 3**

Je retournais dans les locaux du bureau après m'être détendu, cet idiot m'avait vraiment énervé, heureusement que son café n'étais pas si brûlant, je m'étais aussi changé en chemin, et avait mis un peu de pommade sur mes brûlures, ma peau était encore rouge mais ça ne me faisait plus mal. En rentrant dans les locaux j'aperçus un homme, avec une carrure impressionnant parler avec Jérémy, grand vraiment grand, brun il était dos à moi donc je ne pouvais voire son visage. Je m'approchais d'eux et me positionnais à gauche de mon ami, maintenant je pouvais voir son visage, malgré sa carrure imposante il avait un visage très enfantin, il avait des yeux gris/marron.

_**Bonjour, dit-je, vous êtes Emmett Cullen ?**

**_Oui . Où est ma sœur ?**

**_Elle vous attend dans la salle d'interrogation. Mais avant j'aimerais vous parler.**

j'avais rajouté cette phrase rapidement le voyant déjà partir, il s'arrêta et se retournais vers moi me donnant ainsi toute son attention.

**_Votre sœur, est la seule victime qui pu échapper à ce montre vivante...**

**_Comment ça la seule ? Vous voulez dire que ma sœur a était victime d'un malade qui en ai pas à son coup d'essai ?!**

**_Oui, j'y venais, je vous pris donc de ne plus me couper, donc votre sœur a échappé au tueur en série qui frappe en se moment, grâce à votre nous avons une description, légère certes mais description quand même. Nous allons pas prendre de risque, des policier surveillerons le maison de votre sœur, occupe t-elle son logement avec une personne ?**

**_oui, son fiancé**

**_bien, j'aimerais que vous me donniez le nom de son compagnon, bien sur elle ne retournera pas travailler, du moins pour l'instant... logique, vous pouvez aller voire votre sœur elle vous attend lui dit-je**

Il n'as pas fallut que je lui dise deux fois, il partait déjà comme une flèche voire sa sœur. Je soupirais, fatigué mais j'étais assez motivé pour continuer, aller on allait l'avoir ce...

**_ça va ?**

**_oui très bien pourquoi ?**

**_je sais pas, un coup tu a l'air vidé et puis pouf tu as un sourire énigmatique**

**_je me motive, on avait rien sur lui, maintenant on peut approfondir nos recherches**

**_oui tu as raison... tu devrais peut-être te reposer.. surtout aujourd'hui**

.Dieu. Je me figeais, mais comment avais-je pu oublier ! Alors que hier en rentrant j'y pensais encore, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs, je ne vit même pas Jérémy me poser sur une chaise. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

**_je vais bien, je remarquais son regard septique alors je rajoutais, je..j'ai oublié avec la venu d'Alice et..**

**_tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.. tu devrais aller te reposer quand même**

**_non, c'est bon**

je me levais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et partais vers mon bureau pour me plonger dans le travaille tête la première, je ne voulais pas rentrer et rester seule, bien que la solitude n'est pas un grand inconvénient pour moi, je ne la supporterais pas aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas laisser les démons du passé resurgir. Alors que je levais le nez de toute cette paperasse je trouvais les locaux vide, il y avait pas un chat, quelque chose de jaune attira mon attention, je pris la petite feuille entre mes doigts et la lisais, c'était un mot de Jérémy me demandant de ne pas rentrer trop tard, je tournais la tête pour regarder l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà plus de minuit, je me levais en m'étirant puis pris ma veste pour sortir pour regagner ma voiture. Une fois au volant je soupirais et roulais jusqu'à chez moi, une fois rentré j'allais directement me coucher, n'aillant pas faim, après une toilette j'entrais sous mes draps et espérais une bonne nuit de repos.

Mais bien sur c'était trop demander...

le lendemain je me réveillais plus crevé que jamais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lever et à traîner ma carcasse sous la douche, je passais devant mon miroir et grimaçais devant le reflet que m'envoyais ce dernier, je m'habillais rapidement d'un slim blanc et mis un pull à col roulé assez moulant, j'enfilais mes basket noir, je retournais dans la salle de bain et me maquillais légèrement pour essayer de cacher cette tête de zombie, je bus un café avalais une tartine puis je filais au travaille. une fois arrivée je me dirigeait vers mon bureau, j'en ai marre d'être derrière un bureau, je veux de l'action !. je tapais nerveusement du pied au sol lorsque je me levais pour aller voir mon ami

**_Jérémy, je vais aller là où Alice Cullen Hale a était attaqué pour voir si je trouve des indices, j'en ai marre de rester inactive**

**_Attend moi je viens avec toi !, **dit-il en se levant à la vitesse de la lumière pour enfiler sa veste et me suivre.

Lorsque nous arrivions sur le parking nous montâmes dans ma voiture et filâmes vers le lieux de l'attaque. arrivé sur les lieux on se mis à inspecter les lieux malheureusement il y avait rien du tout, nous retournions donc au bureau. mon ami m'appris qu'hier il avait mis des unités tout autours du lieux de l'agression pour trouver notre coupable, je le félicitais. Le reste de la semaine se déroulais du même genre, aucune nouvelle. mais je restais confiante j'étais sur qu'il allait faire un faux pas, jamais aucune de ses victimes ne lui avait échappé il devais être furieux, peut être qu'il agirais sans réfléchir et essayerais de s'attaquer à Alice, heureusement elle et son fiancé était surveillé, je me souvient de l'entretient que j'avais eu avec lui:

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Après quelque jours. J'attendais dans un café la venu de Jasper Hale, le fiancé de Alice, j'ai pensé qu'un café serais mieux pour parler sans qu'il y ai la pression du bureau.. bon aussi parce que je n'aime pas passer mais journée la bas, bon aller Bella c'est temporaire. pendant que je insufflais du courage je vis une jeune homme entré dans le café, il portait un jeans brute, un t-shirt blanc et une gilet marron; il était avait des cheveux mi-long blond ondulé, ça devait être lui, il correspondait à la description d'Emmett. il regarda autours de lui et lorsque nos regard se croisaient je lui fit signe de venir; il s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi et après quelque salutation et des politesse échangé je lui expliqué plus en détaille ce qu'il c'était passé, ce que nous avons décidé, il écoutait d'un calme surprenant, maintenant que j'y pense il dégageait un sentiment de confiance mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.  
_

**__Dîtes moi Jasper, pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas donnée votre numéros pour que je puisse vous appeler?_**

**__Hé bien, pour mon travaille je dois quelque fois me déplacer.. le matin de son.. agression je lui avait prévenu que je partait pour la journée et que je revenais le lendemain dans la matinée, peut être que si..._**

**__Non_**_, le coupais-je,** on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre d'action, si c'était le cas il aurait fallut être aussi fou que les personne de son genre, je dois cependant vous dire d'être très prudent vu q'il n'a pas eu se qu'il voulais il risque d'être instable et vouloir se venger sur Alice, néanmoins il sera énervé donc pourais agir sans réfléchir.**_

_**_Y a t'il une chance pour qu'il l'atteigne ?**, me emanda-il inquiet_

_**_Je ne pense pas, vous serais surveillé, mais n'allons pas tenter le diable, les policiers qui vous suiverons partout ne serons pas les même si j'ai vu juste et qu'il veuille se venger sur votre fiancé il risquerais de se douter de quelque chose**_

_**_comment allons nous les reconnaître si il en a plusieurs? **_

_**_Je vous les présenterais**_

_**_Merci,** il sourit,** Je vais y aller, je n'aime pas savoir Alice seule à la maison**  
_

_**_Oui je comprend, comment va t-elle?**_

_**_Elle fait quelque cauchemar et refuse de sortir pour le moment**_

_**_C'est une réaction normale, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, passé lui le bonjour de ma part**_

_**_Je le ferais, **dit-il avant de __s'éclipser_

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

Cela faisait deux bonne qu'Alice était venu nous voir maintenant, je venais de sortir de la douche enroulé dans une serviette lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner, je me dirigeais vers ce dernier, je regardais qui m'appelais: Jérémy, je décrochais rapidement

_oui?

_on l'a peut être retrouvé !

_quoi ! explique toi

_un de nos hommes à trouver un homme qui correspondait à la description que nous a fait Mlle Hale, lorsqu'il c'est approchais il a fuit mais il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, le périmètre est bouclé

pendant qu'il me parlais je m'habillais en vitesse en aillant mis le haut-parleur

_Où vous êtes ? j'arrive !

_a quelque rue du lieu d'agression, tu vois ou se trouve le théâtre ?

_oui! je fonce

je raccrochais et sortais en vitesse de mon appartement, je montais au volant de ma voiture et roulais à toute vitesse.

.

.

.

.

.

DESOLéE mes chapitre sont très court TTwTT

alors ? éwè

d'après vous que va t'il se passer ? est-ce que c'est fini ? ils vont l'avoir ?


End file.
